


To Fix You

by Gumnut, Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gentle Rain, Inspired by Gunmut, Thunderbirds 2015, Thunderbirds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: An add on to Nutty's Bad Days fic as part of her Gentle Rain universe.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	To Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389600) by [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut). 



Scott couldn’t say he had known what Em would say when she saw the plans. Her medical knowledge was greater than any of theirs, so perhaps he expected suggestions, corrections on where their naivety had let them down. Or maybe a smile, the gorgeous grin she wore all the more often when she was around him that he just couldn’t get enough of. 

He hadn’t expected her to well up, to storm out with tears of anger in her eyes, and slam the door behind her.

Of course he had chased after her. There was nothing he hated more than seeing her hurt, and to know it was what he had shown her that had caused the tears? That was just a knife in his chest. 

“Em!” He called after her, pushing through the foliage along the path down to the beach, “Em come on, wait up.”

Her hoverscoot was too damn fast, he never would have caught her if she didn’t want him too. 

So it was a small mercy when she did stop on the sand, her back to him as she looked out to the waves gently lapping at the shore. He wanted to go right to her, to pull her in and hold her close and fix whatever it was that was wrong. As he approached her from her side, something in her face warned him off of getting too close. 

Much like his own, Em’s anger burned hot. 

“Em?” He murmured, “What is it?”

Her jaw was clenched tight, mouth twisted in distaste at  _ something _ , but her eyes never left the horizon.

“Was that all I ever was to you?” She spat, “Some pet project for you to fix and make better?”

Too stunned to speak, he didn’t have chance to disagree as her head whipped around to face him. 

“Well I didn’t need fixing, Scott! I thought you understood that? I am who I am and you have  _ no right _ to try and change that!”

“What?” He shook his head, “Em, I wasn’t trying to-”

“I don’t need fixing!” She yelled across the space, pivoting her body to face him fully, “ _ This _ is who I am Scott. It’s who I have been for years now, and I thought…”

Her words trailed off with a gasp of tears, her whole chest heaving with the equal parts anger and hurt. 

“I do Em,” He persisted, holding out a hand to her, wishing she would take it, “I do understand.”

“Then, why?”

Her arm gestured back up towards the house and he couldn’t help but glance back to  _ their _ home. 

“I wasn’t trying to fix  _ you _ .” He murmured, looking back to her, pleading that she would listen, “I was just trying to fix the bad days, I wanted to fix the pain.”

Even from the distance he could see her lip trembling, could see the moisture in her eyes and on her cheeks shining in the sunlight. It was shifting though, the clench of her jaw softening just slightly as she sniffed, the fire in her eyes burning out as quickly as it had lit. 

“I hate the bad days,” He admitted with a shrug, “They’re beyond crap for you, and knowing I can’t do anything to help? It’s just… it’s torture.”

She didn’t say anything, her eyes had risen to the sky above them, clearly processing what he was saying. 

He hated how the silence stretched on, and couldn’t help but fill it. 

“There’s a TEEPS machine embedded in the cuff,” He explained, “We thought from reading the papers that long term low level stimulation of the nerve endings would lead to a kind of desensitisation preventing the build up that leads to the spasms and phantom pain.”

Brains and Grandma had explained it in much more complex terms, Virgil had taken one look at Scott and repeated their explanation in much more simplistic terms. At the time it had made sense, he’d learned enough about the problems Em faced to understand what actually caused the issues. He just hoped that she would understand. 

“Em,” He started, daring to take a step towards her when she looked up, “I would  _ never _ try to change you, I have more sense than to even try to. You are an amazing woman of entirely your own making. I love you exactly as you are and I don’t want to change that.”

She let him close the distance, held his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. 

“Why would I want to change something that’s already perfect?” 

Her eyes were still glistening in the sun as she watched him, her lips parted just slightly as her breath shook. 

“I-” She started, shaking her head as she looked down again, “I’m sorry.” 

He bowed her head to rest against hers, “Me too. I should have talked to you about this, I guess it’s not the kind of surprise that comes across the right way.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she shifted to rest her head on his shoulder, “Thank you for caring enough to want to help.”

He knew his smile was sad as he ran his fingers through her hair, “I just wish I could help more.”

“You do.” She murmured back, head still on his shoulder, “You have no idea how much you help by just being there.” 

Just being there didn’t get rid of the pain though. 

Holding on to her tighter, he sucked in a long breath, “But what if I could get rid of the bad days? Or at least make them less bad?”

She pulled back, that excited grin he had hoped for all day finally appearing, “Then I’d say we should go and take another look at those plans.”


End file.
